


I Hear a Symphony

by Bonfirefly



Series: Random MCYT one-shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: BLOCK MEN ARE RUINING MY LIFE, Don't mention the timeline idk when this is either, Dream isn't a dick in this one, I WROTE THIS IN AN HOUR DON'T QUESTION ANY MISTAKES I MADE, Piano Player Tommyinnit, Pianoinnit, Platonic Confession, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, SHIPPERS DNI, Singer Tommyinnit, Singerinnit, Technoblade plays the violin in like one sentence, They're best friends, This song is my hyper fixation for the weekend so let me write this, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), different kinds of love, everyone else is there too just not enough to warrant an individual tag, musician tommyinnit, no beta we die like wilbur, otherwise I did this by myself, questionable world building, unless Grammarly counts as a beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirefly/pseuds/Bonfirefly
Summary: Dream decides not to be a dick for once and makes everyone participate in a talent show.The winner gets a life.No one knows what Tommy will do, but he's ready to blow them all away.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Sapnap & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Random MCYT one-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210061
Comments: 8
Kudos: 190





	I Hear a Symphony

**Author's Note:**

> “I bet you’ll be trash.”
> 
> “Watch me.”

Dream had called everyone on the server into L’Manburg, including Technoblade and Phil, so it had to be important.

“Alright, listen up, everyone,” Dream clapped his hands, silencing all of the ongoing conversations. “I have an important announcement to make. Next month, there will be a talent show on a stage that Sam will build right here. I will give the winner a life, or if you have all your lives, an extra one.”

Everyone gasped.

A life?

“You have one month to prepare. You’re all dismissed,” Dream clapped his hands a final time before teleporting away.

Everyone burst into chatter, excitedly discussing the new information.

“Tommy, did you hear that! Another life!” Tubbo turned excitedly to the blonde, both smiling wildly.

“YEAH! That’s so poggers! I know I’m going to win because I am a big man!” Tommy puffed out his chest proudly.

A loud “pfft” caused them to turn their heads in the direction of Quackity, who was looking right at them.

“Really, Tommy? You? Winning? In a  _ talent  _ contest?” Quackity said, laughing, causing almost everyone to laugh with him.

“OH YEAH! WATCH ME BITCH BOY! I’M GOING TO WIN THIS WHOLE ENTIRE THING AND THEN I’LL LAUGH AS YOU BEG FOR ME TO TEACH YOU MY SKILLS!” Tommy’s face was red as he shouted, causing everyone to laugh harder.

“Oh yeah?” Sapnap leaned his body onto Quackitys, wrapping his arm across his shoulders as he stared smugly at the boy, “I bet you’ll be trash.”

Tommy stared at him, passion burning in his eyes.

“Watch me.”

~~~   
  


For the next month, everyone had barely seen Tommy, and when they did catch sight of him, he looked to be deep in thought, which was unusual for the teen.

Everyone assumed that he was doing something comedy-based and that he was thinking up jokes or one-liners that would ultimately end up horrible and tasteless.

What they didn’t know was where he went every day. No one knew, and no one cared enough to ask or investigate. They just gladly took the quiet and thought of their acts.

The only one who cared about him enough to ask where he was going was Tubbo, who all Tommy replied to was an “I’m practicing my secret act, Tubs,” with a smile.

And all Tubbo did was smile and nod at him, for he could see the excitement in Tommy’s eyes at the prospect of his act being a secret, so he just smiled and wished him luck.

He had his own act to practice too.

~~~   
  


The day of the show was chaotic. It was happening from 5 pm to 8 pm, so everyone spent the morning and early afternoon practicing their finishing touches.

When 4:30 came around, everyone met up at the newly built stage. Sam had made the stage with oak planks on the floor, red wool curtains, and Redstone lights ready to be turned on when the sun starts setting.

Dream had asked everyone when they’d like to go, and Tommy, surprisingly, volunteered to go last. It was surprising until he loudly claimed that he was saving the best for last, then Quackity just booed him as Dream wrote down that he was going last.

The first one to go was Niki, who sang her heart out with “My Heart Will Go On.” 

From there, everyone took turns doing different things, like Techno on the violin, Fundy and Tubbo on their keyboards, Jack juggled, and so on.

Until it was finally Tommy’s turn, the curtains closed as he had Dream teleport his unique piano onto the stage. It was a sleek black baby grand piano with golden leaves painted onto the legs of both the actual piano and the piano stool. A golden tree was painted on the cover’s underside, shown only when he lifted the top off, so the strings were exposed.

“Ready?” Dream asked, so shocked that Tommy had a  _ piano _ of all things that he wasn’t even able to be a dick.

“Yeah.”

~~~

“And for the final act of the night, please welcome, Tommyinnit on the piano!”

As Dream spoke, the curtains raised to reveal a serious-looking Tommy sitting in front of a stunning piano.

The audience was shocked. Loud, obnoxious Tommy was going to play such an elegant instrument.

“He’s going to play something easy like “Mary Had a Little Lamb” or something,” Quackity not so quietly whispered to Sapnap, causing them and a few others to snicker.

They quieted down when they heard Tommy take a deep breath before leaning forward into the mic they hadn’t noticed.

**_I_ ** **_used to hear a simple song_ **

Eyes widened as they heard him sing.

His voice was velvety smooth, no cracks or screeches in sight, only a soft, smooth, slightly deep voice. He was just singing, not playing the piano yet, yet he hooked managed to get everyone hooked.

**_That was until you came along_ **

Tommy looked into Tubbo’s eyes as he sang, causing Tubbo to look star-struck.

**_Now in its place is something new_ **

**_I hear it when I look at you_ **

As he sang, his fingers nimbly started playing a delicate yet elegant piece on the piano. His eyes closed as everyone heard only the piano. There was no noise, no chatter or snickers as his fingers danced across the keys.

**_With simple songs, I wanted more_ **

His smooth voice returned as he played, neither voice nor piano messing up as he multi-tasked.

**_Perfection is so quick to bore_ **

His eyes opened slightly, looking far away like he was somewhere else. It shocked them how  _ melancholy  _ he looked in that moment; then it made them wonder who or what he was thinking about at that moment.

**_You are my beautiful, by far_ **

When he moved his eyes to Tubbo’s again, this time, instead of a blank face, it held something Tubbo couldn’t name that made him cover his shaky mouth with his hand. His eyes watered as bright blue stared at him.

**_Our flaws are who we really are_ **

Almost all of the audience members took a deep, accidental breath as his voice held so much emotion. What was he trying to say? Only Tubbo, whose tears finally fell down his cheeks, knew, for he was the boy’s other half, Tommy’s soulmate if they were real. Tubbo knew what he was getting at when Tommy put that much emotion into that line, but he would not tell anyone, for this was theirs and theirs alone; everyone else was just along for the ride.

**_I used to hear a simple song_ **

As the piano got louder and louder, so did the energy surrounding the boy. And when he sang, loudly and so full of emotion that he had to close his eyes, all everyone else could do was stare. Stare at this boy who was singing his heart and soul to someone.

**_That was until you came along_ **

As he slammed his fingers down onto the keys once more, all Tubbo could do was cry. Not out of sadness, far from it. He felt  _ loved _ . Not in a romantic, Eros, but in a familial, philia way.  _ Agape _ was what he felt, the highest level of love he could give. The emotion Tommy was sending was  _ agape _ , he knew. Tubbo’s eyes teared up even more at the thought.

**_You took my broken melody_ **

His voice wavered slightly “broken,” which hurt Tubbo’s heart. For Tommy was not broken, not in the way he and everyone else thought. But everyone else was not Tubbo. Tubbo didn’t think he was broken, even if Tommy disagreed. The world could never break Tommy, at least to Tubbo.

**_And now, I hear a symphony_ **

His voice reached the crescendo. He slammed fingers onto the keys as he sang out. He sang loudly into the air with his eyes closed, form shaking so subtly that you’d have to look to catch it, which Tubbo was. Tubbo was looking at Tommy. He couldn’t, wouldn’t look away. This song was for him, and the most he could do was look.

**_And now, I hear_ **

**_A symphony_ **

His voice was so quiet as he sang, his fingers gently playing a gentle tune that trailed off like his voice—both so gentle and sweet, soft like a whisper in a hurricane. 

It was silent in the audience as Tommy panted slightly, almost out of breath from his confessional performance. For it was a confession. Not a romantic one, not in the slightest, but something similar.

As they were all in shock, Tubbo stood up from his seat and started clapping, subtly wiping away any spare tears.

Once he started, so did everyone else. Soon, everyone gave him a standing ovation; even Dream and Technoblade were standing and clapping, Technoblade with a slight smile on his face. He always was the book nerd, so Tommy knew that he figured out the performance’s real meaning.

Tommy stood up on slightly shaky legs, smiling wildly and huge, a healthy glow surrounding him as his cheeks dusted pink, both of which Quackity made sure to make fun of.

And while he yelled at him and chased him, he was happy.

~~~   
  


“And, with a unanimous vote, the winner of the talent show is...TOMMYINNIT!” Dream shouted into the mic, clapping as cheers rang out, and laughter erupted.

“HAH! I TOLD YOU I’D WIN, BITCH!” Tommy stood and yelled, pointing at Quackity and Sapnap, who were cuddling with Karl, both of whom just rolled their eyes good-heartedly.

“Yeah, yeah, shut up,  _ Perra (bitch) _ ,” Quackity huffed, crossing his arms while fighting to keep a smile off his face.

All Tommy did was flip him off and go back to hugging Tubbo, ignoring Ghostbur when his echoey voice called “clingyinnit.”

“You ok there, big man?” Tubbo whispered, snuggling into the hug.

“Yeah,” Tommy whispered back, giving their hug a nice little squeeze.

Tubbo wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned into his ear to whisper, “I love you.”

Tommy didn’t do anything other than squeeze him tighter.

_ Yet that was enough for them. _

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "I Hear a Symphony" by Cody Fry
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YvKE4hNf290


End file.
